


Monster in Disguise

by metaaaaaz



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaaaaaz/pseuds/metaaaaaz
Kudos: 14





	Monster in Disguise

— It was Nighttime, as usual, everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for Meta Knight, he's been suffering from night terrors here and there, and he has been unable to sleep for weeks.

The knight would be seen standing on the Fountain of Dreams, examining the Star Rod as it twinkled brightly among all the other stars in the clear, midnight-colored sky, eventually finding himself staring at the clear water reflecting upon the celestial bodies.

His reflection suddenly grew shadowy with blood-red eyes, causing him to move back in shock, his peaceful night would soon be cut short by a dark, distorted voice, his golden-yellow eyes were absent from his pitch-black visor.

" Meta Knight, how does it FEEL to be one of my traitorous creations? "

Nightmare would speak, his voice reverberating throughout as he towered over the knight, Meta Knight froze in place, he was at a loss for words. This is what Nightmare expected, cackling as he leaned over, holding out his slender hands as he attempted to encircle Meta Knight.

Meta Knight launched into the air, landing on the ground near the Fountain, quickly turning away as he wrapped himself in his cloak. Should he feel good after defying against Nightmare? Should he feel bad? He just can't find the right answer, he replied, Nightmare leaning over him once more.

" I have no words, please do not inquire me again. "

The knight would hear another echoing laugh, shivering upon hearing it. Nightmare once more, expected such answer, inquiring him again despite Meta Knight telling him not to.

" Aw, I wonder how your "friends" will react when they find out you're one of my creations. Will they even BE your friends? "

Upon hearing this inquiry, he knew Nightmare obviously didn't care, but he didn't seem to mind, Meta Knight expected him to do so. The knight didn't find himself at a loss for words this time, he knew what he was going to say, but deep inside his dark heart, he really wondered... is he REALLY a monster? Meta Knight replied with uncertainty present in his voice.

" I am sure they will, however, reactions vary from each person . . . "

" Right. If you did not disobey me, then you would not have to worry about this, wouldn't it be better if you put others through misery and nightmares than THIS? "

Meta Knight was irked upon hearing this, turning to side to glance at Nightmare as he suddenly retorted. 

" It would NOT be, I'd rather be free from you. Putting others through pain is unacceptable...! I am now thinking it was better to defy against you! "

Nightmare had little to no regard to the majority of the knight's words, the word " free " made him smile menacingly, holding out his hands as he spoke. 

" Oh, Meta Knight, if you're FREE from me, how come I can still do THIS!? This will prove you are still my little demon, KNIGHTMARE. "

Swiftly encircling his slender fingers around Meta Knight, the lenses of his shades glowed red, he started to laugh. Meta Knight froze in place, suddenly feeling energy coursing through him, he felt his mind slowly become infiltrated by Nightmare. Meta Knight shouted, placing a hand on his head as the other remained close to the ground, he'd speak in a two-toned voice, his words sounded as if he was in pain.

" N-no!! I refuse to believe this, I cannot! I am not letting you take control of my mind, I am not letting you get close to my friends! "

" Ohhh, is that so? TOO BAD, I will do anything to take you back! "

His fingers curved in more, more laughter ensued. If Meta Knight doesn't want to serve under Nightmare, then he must fight back.

He slowly took his hand off of his head, grabbing the hilt of Galaxia as he remained near the ground. Meta Knight took it out, swinging the blade at one of Nightmare's hands as he watched him scream, retracting his hands.

The energy came to a halt, his eyes eventually became yellow as they narrowed at Nightmare, who was also giving him a stare. 

" Ugh! I was so close. Look what you did!! You know what, you're free, FOR NOW. But that will be cut short soon! "

Gently holding his injured hand, he simply vanished as Meta Knight slowly stood up, placing a hand on the Fountain as he groaned. Nightmare has not completely left him, he still heard his haunting laughter. 

( Maybe some sleep could help, or reading a book, at least . . . ) Thought Meta Knight as Galaxia was placed inside of its sheath. Meta Knight was surprised nobody woke up, it was quite loud . . .

He'd slowly leave the Fountain, his shadow taking a different form.


End file.
